genderbenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Genderbender Wikia
Who has it tougher; women or men? is a big concern with gender and sexuality. Women are seen as the "soft ones". Before reading Who Has It Tougher-Boys or Girls? ''I thought that women would have it tougher because women have to go through menstrual cycles, child birth, infertility, and miscarriages. Women are also more prone to eating disorders, self-image, and self-consciousness. When someone thinks of the problems men go through they know they are more involved with drugs, alcohol, and crimes. After reading ''The "Fragile American Girl" Myth ''by philosopher Christina Hoff Sommers I learned The U.S. Department of Education revealed that girls get better grades than boys, that boys are held back more often than girls, and that significantly fewer boys than girls go on to college today. I also learned that many more boys than girls suffer from learning disabilities. In the article it claims that six times as many boys as girls commit suicide, which is understanding because men tend to hide their emotions more than women. The article also claims that more boys than girls are involved in crime, alcohol, and drugs. According to the article, women's life expectancy is seven years longer than men's, which I understand because men are typically seen as hardworking, they work full-time to be able to have income for the house. Women are typically seen as taking care of the house and the children. According to Christina Hoff Sommers she says "The truth is, women are the freest in the world. Any one who doesn't see this simply lacks common sense." I agree with Sommers because women are typically seen as having more choices and freedom and men are seen as having typical duties everyday. I also disagree with Sommers because women have to go through more mental and physical struggles than men. Women are known to be more fragile, and they show their emotions more. Women do not cry because they are weak, they cry because they built up their emotions for so long and need to let them out to feel better in which they are expressing themselves. According to Mark Zmarzly he says "guys rarely cry, and those who do, don't want the ridicule of their friends." Men have the fear of being judged if they show emotions, which is why they have became so good at hiding emotions. Some guys do not care about women they see them as property, others care about women and their feelings. Women have always been expected to fill specific gender roles as cleaning, cooking, and taking care of children. Society is also harder on women than it is men. Women are seen in advertisements more than men, and women are used for their beauty and body. According to Jean Kilbourne, she says "advertising tells women that what's most important is how they look, and ads surround us with the image of ideal female beauty. However, this flawlessness cannot be achieved. It's a look that's been created through airbrushing, cosmetics, and computer retouching." Since women see so many advertisements and want to look like the women who are in them, it causes women to become insecure, depressed, vulnerable, have low self-esteem and develop eating disorders. Many women do not succeed to have the "ideal" woman's body because of all the photo shopping advertisements go through. ☀http://www.cbsnews.com/news/men-we-have-it-tougher-than-prior-generations/ Video Library. end> Being a child who is undefined by gender or is questioning their gender can be a very difficult period of time. Many kids don't want to be defined as one gender, and some even wish they were the opposite sex as they were born. Especially in middle and high school, because everyone is sorted into cliques, locker rooms and groups/ teams where you don't seem to fit into any of them. Certain schools are attempting to make small changes for these students to make them feel more comfortable at school. Trans kids and teens are now able to use "gender-fluid" bathrooms at certain schools. Although this isn't too big of a change it shows that the world is slowly shifting to being more acceptable of trans people and gender-fluid people because they are only adding up by the numbers and certainly not distinguishing from the population. Many other cisgender children who aren't educated on these types of topics are very judgmental and feel like there are only two genders, male and female, and you are what you were born as, but what do you do when your mind doesn't match your body? What do you do when no matter how hard you stare in the mirror at yourself, that facial hair just never grows in and that no matter how much you hide and tuck your true self away you're still not your true self. You still feel hidden away and alone. Its such a quiet topic that you feel like no one will ever understand because all people do is judge you, you become unaware that there are other people just like you out there, because no one accepts it and everyone is hidden away with their true selves. '''Overall, IT IS HARD TO BE A WOMAN!' Women work a full week and are still expected to take care of the home including cooking, cleaning and making sure her own children are ready for school the next day. Everything women do they are called a "slut or whore". Everything about a women is judged in a negative way to make the women feel ashamed. The pressure to have children is mortifying! It seems as after a certain age family is always pressuring the woman to get pregnant and start a family. Childbirth itself is a absolutely terrifying thought simply because of the pain! Also, there’s a societal expectation that women should be hairless and smooth. I myself prefer to be smooth, and have attempted to live the hair-free lifestyle. Between razor bumps, the cost of all the products, the mess, and the time it takes I quickly realized that it takes a true champion to keep the hair away. Many times as seen on the internet and in movies to " act like a woman and think like a man" is not so easy. The social pressure of having to be thin and increased chance of rape and sexual assault it already the top of the chart when it comes to if it is hard to be a women! Other Pages on this Wiki: Gender Expression Oppression Reference Category:Browse